


Second Guessing

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Dates can be confusing.





	Second Guessing

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

The strange thing about having a date is what to do next. 

They had made out a bit on the sofa, kissing and holding one another close. Tony had even kissed him at his door when he’d walked him home. Steve had wondered about asking him in, but decided that might be pushy on his part. 

Tony had been so cute and when he’d finally kissed Tony – wow! Steve wanted to pick him up and take him to his bed right then and there. He really hoped that he hadn’t screwed anything up by not asking Tony to come inside. 

 

In another apartment, Tony was sure he’d screwed everything up. Steve had been pleased with the movie and Tony hadn’t actually seen it since he was a kid. 

And the kisses! Tony hadn’t kissed nearly as many men as women, but after they’d gotten warmed up, Tony found that Steve was a wonderfully sweet kisser. The more they kissed, the hotter those sweet kisses got. He’d wanted to ask if he could come in, but Steve could be a little skittish sometimes so he didn’t. 

Should he have?

He was going to ask Cap out again. That was for sure!


End file.
